poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets all around (FaMCA)
Here's how secrets all around in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. As the campers went to the Gem tents Magnifo (EG): sighs I'm all for learning safety rules, but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later. Seismo (EG): Huh. I still can't believe you talked Kaos into havin' a fashion show. We're in the middle of the woods, for cryin' out loud! We're s'posed to be roughin' it! Mesmo (EG): It's clear from Kaos' own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look. Even if we are in the "middle of the woods". Krader (EG): Fair enough. Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy pants outfits. Shuff (EG): You're gonna, aren't ya? Magnifo (EG): No. Yes! chuckles Don't worry, darling. It'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of style... the Sapphire Tent, Mal checks his Flashlight to make it spooky and turns it on Mal: spookily Oooooooooohhhh.... normal That was weird back there, right? With that girl, Spoiled Rich? Flain (EG): Yeah. Uh, I guess so. Mal: I just have this feeling that Kaos' hiding something. His sister is pretty cute, though, huh? Flain (EG): She's okay. Mal: Ooooh, now look who's trying to hide something. Flain (EG): No, I'm not! Mal: Hey, you okay? You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier. Vulk (EG): Probably had another one of his nightmares. Flain (EG): I'm fine. I mean, what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here, everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting, especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games. Mal: That wasn't your fault. Dr. X is the one who encouraged you to try and use all that magic to win the Games for Crystal Prep. You weren't ready to have that kind of power. But it's over now. And if there's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past, trust me, it's this one. Gobba (EG): You guys comin' or what? Mal: Be right there! I just wanna put on some sunscreen. Huh. I coulda sworn I packed it. Flain founds a sunscreen Flain (EG): Found it! he uses his powers to floats Sunscreen like a balloon, then they see Floating objects flying, Much to their surprise Mal: Did you? How is this possible? Flain (EG): I can't believe this. It's... Mal: Amazing! Flain (EG): Awful! the objects fall down Mal: Are you kidding? This is great! I mean, we've all maxed up before, gotten the whole mixel parts and feet and hand thing, shot magical rainbow lasers, but nothing like this has ever happened! How did you do it? Flain (EG): I don't know! Maybe I didn't. Maybe it's him! Mal: Him who? Flain (EG): Nothing, Never mind. Can we just not talk about it? And could you please not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others? Mal: Why not? Flain (EG): You heard The Cragsters. This is supposed to be the place where everyone can get away from power. I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me. Mal: If you really don't want me to, I won't say anything. Flain (EG): I really don't. he leaves Mal: Okay, but this isn't necessarily a bad thing! Mal try to Levitate the Sunscreen, But fails, He tries again, But fail again Mal: This is hard. Vulk (EG): I think you're just gonna have to pick it up. Mal: Well, Okay. picks up a Sunscreen and went outside, Then He bumped into Kaos Kaos: thinking Don't act like that! Mal: What did you say? Kaos: I didn't say anything. Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks! Did you need something? Mal: I'm good. Kaos: Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know. I've got this! Mal: Thanks, I'm good. Kaos leaves Mal: Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup People that chipper make me nervous. Zaptor jumps in excitement Zaptor (EG): This is gonna be so much fun! Mal: I guess not all people.Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts